


Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Presents the All New Patented Daydream Charm

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George develops a new product for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Presents the All New Patented Daydream Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arynwy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arynwy).



> Written on 23 March 2012 in response to [arynwy](http://arynwy.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Draco/Neville: chocolate, extrapolate, and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' Patented Daydream Charm_.

"From your dejected posture and unusually casual clothing, I extrapolate that you've been on your own for too long."

Draco blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Quite right, too, bringing this," replied George Weasley, waving his hand, "gloom into my shop, but I've got your cure." He handed Draco a box.

"'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes presents the all new Patented Daydream Charm'," Draco read, wrinkling his nose at the box's artwork. "I don't fancy brunettes."

Weasley winked. "The charm will provide _exactly_ what you need, so give it a try. I _insist_."

"Er, all right," Draco said, realising that people were staring. "Thank you."

~*~

"Suck me! You know you want—"

_Rip!_

Draco removed the wrapper and popped the chocolate into his mouth, allowing it to melt slowly over his tongue. _Hazelnut, that's my favour—_

"Mine, too."

Draco started as large, warm hands turned him around . . . to face Neville Longbottom. 

"Will you share?" he asked, not waiting for Draco's answer.

The kiss was soft at first, but as Draco threaded his fingers through Neville's dark hair, it became . . . possessive. Draco groaned.

"Like the . . . sound of that."

"Then why'd you . . . stop?"

"To provide feedback on this beta product, apply to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Neville replied, before disappearing with a _pop!_

"What? _No_."

Mortified, Draco adjusted himself, knocked the box off his bed, and raised his foot to stomp upon it—but stopped as he saw that its artwork had changed.

_Neville . . . holding me!_

Neville winked at him. "Your satisfaction is my guarantee."

~*~

Draco stormed up to Weasley. "How _dare_ you?"

"Because I asked him to."

Draco froze. 

"I'll just nip into the back, shall I?" asked Weasley, as large, warm hands turned Draco around.

" _Neville_."

"Like the . . . sound of that."

Neville's blush gave Draco courage. "In that case, I expect you to honour your guarantee."


End file.
